Together always
by TeamDemiNiley
Summary: When you're an ocean apart from the love of your life. You get to see this person again. How does it feel? NILEY ONE-SHOT


**A/N ; I do not own Miley,Demi,Danielle or the Jobros..Sadly.**

**Miles apart**

**Miley's POV**

I am in Georgia filming a movie called _The Last Song._ I don't care about beeing here, it's actually pretty cool, but it's just that I'm far away from the person who I need the most right now. Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

**Nick's POV**

What a boring day. We're on our tour bus, Joe's with Demi, Kevin's with Dani, I'm all alone, knowing that the love of my life is probably having the coolest time ever with her co-stars..Why can't we just be together again? Like in 2007? When times we're easy and we were together 24/7? Ugh, now, there's an ENTIRE ocean between us. It kills me inside.

**Joe's POV**

I saw Nick sitting on a park bench, taking out his pencil and his papers, writing things down. I guess he's thinking about writing Miley a letter...Like always.

**Nick's POV**

It's now or never, I have to choose. Should I write her a letter-she'd get it in like 2 weeks- Or call her? Or both? Okay. I'll start by writing her a letter, and we'll see that after.

_**Nick's letter;**_

_**To; Miley**_

_**From; Nick**_

_Dear Miley,_

_It's been a really long time since we saw each other and I really miss you. Actually, you should ask to Demi, to Dani and to my brothers, I'm miserable without you. You're the only one that can make my smile come out, not a simple smile, but the smile that means everything._

_When we are together, there's nothing that matters. It's just YOU and ME, no one else. I miss the times where i could hold you in my arms all day, where you'd make me watch The Notebook two times a day. Well, I miss every single moment that I spent with you.I'd give everything for us to be together again._

_See you soon,_

_Love, Nick_

**Demi's POV**

''Joe, I can't stand to see Nick like this anymore.. We gotta do something!''

Joe told me he had an idea. ''What is it?'' I asked him. ''Let's find a way to make them see each other! Like Miley could come here or something like that!'' He said. ''Eum, Joe. She's filming a movie, she can't come over here!'' I told Joe.

**Joe's POV**

''Demi! You're Miley's best friend and Nick's my brother. We can figure out something for sure!'' ''Okay, I guess, if it's to make Nick and Miley happy, then let's do it!''

''That's my girl, I love you Demz!'' ''Love you to Joe!''

**Miley & Demi texting:**

_**Miley**_

_Demi_

_Miles! I need ya 2 come on tour with us..I really miss ya _

_**Demzdemz! Miss ya 2**____** But I don't think I can make it in time**____** I don't even have a plane ticket!**_

_I can get ya one for 2morrow if you wanna. PLZ Miles, I REALLY need you..You can't understand how much we are ALL missing you...Especially ONE person._

**Miley's POV**

Who is that ONE person? Pleaseeeee tell me it's Nick. But I bet it's not him. Oh Miley, he's you ex boyfriend. Common, don't fall for him all over again. He broke your heart, if he broke it, it's because he doesn't wanna come back. AHHHH, but I still love him! I tried to date Cody,Justin and it never worked! I'm NOT gonna try to date Liam, my new co-star, NEVER. I want Nick, ONLY Nick.I texted Demi back; **Okay then, I guess I'm coming!**

**Demi's POV**

''JOE! MILEY'S COMING TOMORROW! BUT DON'T TELL NICK ABOUT IT!I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE!'' ''Demz, we have a show tomorrow, remember?''Joe told me. ''Eum, Yes, Well Miley just has to come at the show!''

_**Next Day**_

''Joe! Hurry up before Nick gets up! We gotta go get Miley at the airport!''

''Coming!''Joe told Demi.

**At the airport-waiting for Miley:**

''_JOE! I SEE HER!''_

**Miley's POV**

I see them! Joe and Demi are there! It feels so good to be able to see them again! But wait..Nick isn't there. I hope I'll get to see him later thought.

''DEMIIII!'' I screamed running into my bff's arms.

''JOOOOOOOOE!, I MISSED YA BIG BRO!''I said giving him a bear hug.

We got in Joe's and they brought me to their hotel. One thing caught my attention.

A tall boy, curly brown hair, most pretty brown eyes, he's all I ever wanted. Suddenly, He faced me, i realised it was Nick, My Nick.

**Nick's POV**

Is that Miley? Nick, you're situation's coming really weird. ''Joe, my problems are really strange, I even SEE Miley in the room!'' ''Eum, Nick, you ain't dreaming or anything..Miley IS in the room!'' _''Yeah Nick, I'm here..Glad to see you missed me.''_ Her voice, she's here. Right beside me..

''Miley, you...really..came.. here..to see..ME?'' I asked

''**Of course Nick. Well Joe and Demi told me to come, and I accepted cause I get to see you in that case..''**

I saw Joe and Demi walking out the room to give us privacy. I took Miley in my arms and led her to the couch. She sat down, I took my guitar and began to sing her a song I wrote the day before,

'' No this isn't what I wanted  
Never thought it'd come this far  
Thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are  
We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
Standing here but you don't see me  
Give it all for that to change  
I don't want to lose her  
Don't want to let her go

Standing out in the rain,

Need to know if it's over

Cause I will leave you alone

I'm flooded with all this pain

Knowing that I'll never hold her

Like I did, Before The Storm''

I realised Miley was crying, well, it was happy tears. She got up and hugged me.

I told her:

''Miley, these past few months without you has been like hell. I made the biggest mistake of my life, forgive me and be mine again?'' Miley smiled and nodded. Our lips reconnected after a long time. They moved perfectly together. ''Miley, I promise I'll never let you go again. We're together now, we'll be together **A L W A Y S . **


End file.
